The Fantastic 4
by M-Stevenson
Summary: The Fantastic 4 is a fanfiction between Castle and NCIS : LA where both teams have to work together on a common case...!
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are guys! My first fanfiction written in english! I'm french then I certainly made a lot of mistakes but I hope you'll forgive me :D. So, in this fanfiction my favorite TV characters will meet and you'll discover how the team from castle and the team from NCIS : LA will work together on the same case :D**

* * *

**Staples Center. Charity Game between the Miami Heat and the Los Angeles Lakers. Kids are smiling and scream their love for their players and team. They wear cap from their team. Parents buy them hotdogs and Coke to drink during half time. When, suddenly…**

**The next day…**

Eric whistled. Every faces went from their desk or computers to the top of the staircase :

_"Evreybody up there, we've got a case !_

_Oh, yes, finally ! said Deeks, arms up ! At least we can stop doing paperwork._

_Anyway you'll have to do it later, Mr Deeks._

_How can she always hear anything I say ? Whispered Deeks to Kensi._

_You don't need to know, Mr Deeks, you don't need… Just remember I do… "_

Nell started to talk

_"As everyone here certainly knows, there was a basketball Charity Game yesterday night between The Los Angeles Lakers and the Miami Heat. During the broadcast every TV station have had to stop broadcasting because of an explosion._

_Many people have been injuried and killed, said Eric, scrolling photos on the screen._

_And what does NCIS has to do with it, asked Sam ?_

_Here I come : the explosion seems to have been caused by a bomb and it killed Jason Derek, NCIS agent and Walter Rise, from the NYPD._

_Where they there as spectators or undercover, or anything ? Asked Kensi. And are we sure that the bomb was against us ? Maybe it's bigger than that ?_

_Mister Derek and Rise were there undercover, on a case I can't tell you more for the moment. It's a very difficult case we have to deal with there. That's why you'll have to work hand in hand with a team from the NYPD._

_Why ? They think we can't solve the case by ourselves ?_

_No, Mister Callen. They are here because one of their detective is involved. And I want everyone of you to work with them. Don't hide any information you could have or anything else._

_Hetty, what's the matter of all this ? What were Derek and Rise working on ? Asked Sam."_

Hetty took some time to clear her throat and said :

_"They were working on a very difficult case of rigged bettings._

_What does it have to do with NCIS ? I mean, why did one ouf our agent had to work on it ? That's not the kind of case we usually work on._

_Mrs Blye, one ouf our agent was working on it because we believe that the money from these bettings is used to buy weapons in Afghanistan, weapons that already killed some of our soldiers and agent in Afghanistan. I spoke with Captain Gates, NYPD, some minutes ago. Her team is on its way. I want Kensi and Deeks at the Staples Center. Mr Callen and his partner will go ask some questions to the security team and try to find out if anyone saw anything… Well, you know what you have to do._

_On our way ! Said Deeks while leaving the room."_

* * *

_"Ok Castle, let me just remember you : eyes on me, not on all the hot chicks rollerblading next to the beach ok ?_

_What ? Beckett, you know me, I would never do that… Kate gave him a look full of irony. Well, ok maybe I could do that, but that was the old Castle. But, maybe, we could go rollerblading so that I could look at y… Ok, your look says all… So what do we have about the case, exactly ?_

_Jason Derek, NCIS agent and Walter Rise, from the NYPD died yesterday during the Basketball Charity Game between the Lakers and Miami. They were undercover, working on a case about rigged bettings, whom money could be used to buy weapons for Afghanistan._

_But why did a NYPD agent was in LA ?_

_Gates told me that the rigged bettings were about many teams in the country and some informations would have shown that it could be the same ring. So, Rise had to meet Derek, they had to investigate yesterday, even if there wasn't any bettings but it looks like someone discovered who they were… "_

* * *

**Aaaaand that's it for today :) I hope this start makes you want to know what's next :D. Don't hesitate to leave a review with your comments, I will appreciate it :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, everybody! Time for teams to meet! And friendship to begin haha! Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks arrived at Staples Center. A lot of reporters were there, camera in hand, trying to get some more informations about what happend the night before.

« Hey Gordon ! Said Deeks, seeing a cop in front of the entrance.

Hey you, the cops from New York are still there. Well, I mean the cop and her… Partner, I guess.

Hum, ok… Said Kensi, looking at Deeks with some missunderstanding in her eyes.

They're right there, said Gordon, pointing them with his finger.

Ok, thank you dude. »

Kensi and Deeks walked to Castle and Beckett. Many cops were there, picking evidences, giving phone calls or taking pictures.

"Hi, LAPD detective Marty Deeks, here's my partner, special agent Kensi Blye, NCIS.

- Detective Kate Becket, NYPD.

- Almost detective Richard Castle, when i'm not writing books!

- Excuse me, asked Kensi, but what do you mean by almost detective ?

- Castle here is a civilian observator. He's also a writer, maybe you heard about Nikki Heat books ? Answered Beckett.

- To be honest… No, not really…

- That's not a problem, it's never to late to discover something new, said Castle with a laugh.

- In fact, you're some kind of… Superman guy, right ? Writer the day, vigilante at night ? Asked Deeks with a smile.

- You see him Beckett, I already love that guy ! Yeah, we could say I'm some kind of Superman or maybe Batman… Oh no, better than that : The Hood !

- Excuse me to bring you back on earth Castle but we've got a case, said Beckett. So, agent Blye, if you don't mind, maybe we could get some coffe and you could tell us what you know about the case ?

- Sure ! You see Deeks : good looking, smart, polite, professionnal : that's a real cop ! You should take notes. » Kensi smiled at him and finished her sentence with a wink.

They sat at a table, and shared the informations they had about Jason Derek and Walter Rise. It seemed that Derek and Rise were on a serious lead.

« Agent Derek send us two days ago some informations about bank transactions. Mister Beale, that you'll meet afterwards is actually working on them.

- The last informations we got from Rise, said Beckett, were informations about new weapons arrivals in Afghanistan, from an offshore company, « Overseas Security ». They provide security on boats like snails or big yachts.

- Maybe, started Deeks, they thought they could get weapons for Afghanistan terrorists and make as if it was for their job ?

- We think that they use their business to import weapons illegaly in Afghanistan. Until then our team didn't find out anything strange about the weapons. They don't hide anything, sign registers and so on. Answered Castle.

Deeks phone rang.

- Eric ? Yes it's Deeks, we're with the team from New York. You've got interesting informations from video tapes ? Ok, we're on our way. And could you check what you have about… What was the name of the company ?

- Overseas Security, said Beckett.

- About Overseas Security, they could be involved in illegal weapons import. See you ! »

Beckett, Castle, Deeks and Kensi arrived at the precinct. The rest of the team was already there.

* * *

« Hey yo, Beckett ! Said Esposito, seeing them arrive. It's paradize here ! Sun, great space and…

- Here's your beer, said Sam, handing him a bottle.

- And beer ! Cheers !

- So, Sam, Callen, this is NYPD Detective Kate Beckett and here's mister Castle.

- He's some kind of « The Hood » guy, said Deeks. Writer the day, vigilante at night… »

Sam and Callen shared a smile, as if Deeks was in front of his favorite Marvel Comics superhero.

« Mr Castle is a writer that works as a civilian observator with NYPD, explained Kensi.

- You're the one who wrote the Derrick Storm and Nikki Heat serie ? said Callen, shaking his hand as a welcome.

- The one and only. And the Detective Beckett here is the muse that gave me my inspiration ! »

At this point a whistle sounded throughout the room.

« And this is our little genius, Eric Beale. Let's get up there and see what he found. »

The both team walked the stairs to see what Eric had to tell them about the case.

« Well, first of all I'd like to welcome our colleagues from the NYPD. I'm Eric Beale and here is Nell. We already met detectives Esposito and Ryan sooner this day.

- Nice to meet you, said Beckett. It's a pleasure for us to work with you and we hope we'll deal with this case as soon as possible.

- Pleasure shared, Detective. »

Hetty walked through the room and faced her team.

« Hetty Lange, nice to meet you all. Mr Beale, all eyes and ears on you. Please… »

Eric turned to the screen and started to play a video. Nell began to speak :

« This is a video footage from a security camera. It's from some hours before the game. There is a man, we don't know who for the moment, that will enter the technical room.

- We tried to find out who it was but facial recognition was impossible. Said Eric. The explosion seemed to come from this room and we think that this man maybe put the bomb himself.

- Why can't we know sho he is? asked Deeks. We can't see his face on any other camera ?

- Nope, and the second problem is that his security card he used to open the door isn't registred to anyone working at the Staples Center.

- So, what do you think we can to, then ? Do you have any idea or any lead ?

- Not for the moment, Detective Beckett, answered Hetty. I'd like Mr Hanna and Callen to take Mr Esposito and Ryan to Staples Center and question everyone who was at Staples Center yesterday. We don't know if the bomb that exploded was directly against our colleagues or if something bigger is ahead of us. It's important to bring as much information as possible about who was there, who they are and what they did before working there.

- We got it Hetty. We stay in touch with Eric and Nell if we find anything that could be suspicious. » They left the room. Hetty, Eric, Nell and the rest of the team kept on wathing the videos.

« Isn't there any camera in the security room ? Asked Kensi.

- There normaly is but coincidentally they are currently changing all their cameras.

- Ok, let's go find out who's in charge of this work. You've got a company name Eric, I guess ?

- Sure I do, mister Castle ! Here it is : Blake and Johnson Security. Adress is on your phones !

Ok Eric, send us any information that could help us ! Kensi, Mr « The Hood » Castle and Detective Beckett, if you don't mind… Let's go ! »

* * *

**And here we aaaare :) Don't hesitate to leave a review, I always appreciate. one again, sorry if I made any mistakes...!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are, chapter 3! With some Kensi/Beckett talk about... Let's find out ;)**

* * *

The walked out from the precinct. They had to drive some kilometers to go to Blake and Johnson Security.

« Hey, Kensi, maybe I could drive.

- Why Deeks ? It's not cool enough for you to be on the back seat with The Hood ? She answered, laughing.

- You know agent Blye, I think it's a man problem, they always, always want to drive… What's the matter of this ? Asked Beckett, looking at Castle. »

Castle and Deeks crossed their arms, like two little children who would be scold. They looked at each other, not really knowing what to answer.

« We… There's no big deal, we just think that you, ladies, sometimes would like to relax. Answered Castle.

- Totaly, we just ask that for your comfort… »

Kensi and Beckett shared an amused smiley they went in the car. Castle and Deeks went on the back seat.

* * *

« So, Sam, judging from your shape, you're a former Marine, aren't you ? Asked Esposito as they were driving back to Staples Center.

- SEAL, to be precise.

- Really ? I was special forces some years ago. And why did you choose to join the NCIS ?

- I… I really liked to serve my country you know, but I needed a job where I could be with my with more often. I sometimes have to leave the country but I never tell her…

- I see what you mean, said Ryan. I'm married too and it's not always easy to deal with the work and my wife… And you Callen, are you married ?

- No, I'm not... Not that I would like it, just that I didn't find the right woman for the moment ! »

* * *

Kensi, Deeks, Castle and Beckett finally arrived at Blake and Johnson Security after 20 minutes of driving. They discovered that they were all fans of DC Comics and Marvel and Castle insisted to invite them to New York.

They walked to the skyscraper in front of them. Doors opened automatically. There was a counter in front of them, with many smiling and good looking woman providing informations to visitors and answering phones.

Kensi, Deeks and Beckett took their badges :

« Hey, I'm special agent Kensi Blye, here is LAPD detective Marty Deeks and NYPD Detective Kate Beckett.

- What can I do for you ?

- We would like to talk to the person in charge of the cameras replacement at the Staples Center, please, answered Deeks with a smile.

- Yes, sure ! Can I ask you a minute, I'll ask if he's available to talk to you. »

They waited for some minutes. As they had no answer, Deeks and Castle walked to the desk to know what was going on.

« So, Detective…

- You can call me Kate, said Beckett.

- So, Kate… Is everything people say about you and Castle, true ?

- I don't know, what does people say ?

- They say that you're her muse. That you inspire him ? »

Kate laughed, took a breath and answered Kensi, looking at Castle.

« Well, I would say that Castle tells I'm his inspiration. I don't know if it's true or not, but… It's pretty nice to think I am.

- You're lucky, to have such a partner. And by partner I mean…

- You mean a coworker and someone I can share my life with ?

- Yes, answered Kensi, realizing she had maybe asked too much.

- It is great, in fact. But, I seems like you and Deeks are close, aren't you… ? »

Kensi didn't answered because Castle and Deeks called them.

« Mr Blake is out of the office, said Deeks. But, thanks to my amount of charisma, I got the address of the building site where he works right now.

- Ok, let's go then. Answered Kensi, showing them the way with her hand. And Deeks !

- Yep ?!

- You can drive… ! »

He answered with a smile and catched the keys that Kensi sent him in the air.

* * *

« Special Agent Callen, NCIS. Here are NYPD Detectives Esposito and Ryan, and Special Agent Hanna, NCIS.

- I think you are here because of the explosion from yesterday night ?

- Yes we are, answered Sam. We would like to have access to the list of all the employes that worked yesterday, the week before yesterday and the next week.

- You already have planned who will work next week, right ? Asked Ryan.

- Sure we did. Would you please follow me ? »

They walked in hallways until they reached a little room with different monitors and pc. As soon as they got the list of name they needed, they called Nell and Eric.

« Yo Eric, it's Sam. We've got a list of the employes that worked yesterday, the week before yesterday and the ones who will work next week.

- Ok, send it to me through Skydrive and I'll search if any of them could be involved in anything illegal.

- And, Eric, started Callen, checking that no one could hear him, we plugged a spy on the computer used to record video tapes. According to what the guy here told us, they can't read them, the explosion would have damage it…

- I'm gonna check it out, answered Nell. We stay in touch, bye guys ! »

* * *

Deeks phone rung.

« Yes Eric ? Wait a minute, I'm putting you on speaker ! Ok !

- Well, Nell and I entered the security system of Staples Center, thanks to a spy that Callen plugged in a pc. It seems like our guy is a pro, he knew every camera positions because we can never see his face. We can see him on many tapes, but never his face.

- He always hides from the camera. If we could get his identity, we would have a serious lead.

- Well, you mean we have no idea at all who this guy is? Said Kensi.

- Yep, I'm sorry for you but Nell and I are still searching for something to help you. we stay in touch!

- 'Kay, bye Eric! Answered Deeks. So, what do you think Beckett, Castle?

- I would say… If we don't see him, don't find anything about him… he may be some Afghan ninja assassin? Answered Castle, very seriously.

- Come on Castle, this is serious. We don't know what they are planning to do… I'm sorry, she said, looking at Densi. Sometimes he thinks he lives in some kind of sci-fi movie…

- Hum, I'm with Castle on this! Said Deeks! Little ninja assassins, what you think about that Kensi? He ended his question with a smile that said it all.

- I think you guys should stop watching so many movies... Let's find Mr Blake and hear what he has to tell us… And don't be ashamed, Kate, Deeks is some kind of Castle in some ways…

- Looks like Luke finally found who his father is, answered Beckett with a smile."

They stopped the car next to a building site and walked to a group of men.

« Excuse us, said Deeks, some meters away from the group, we're NCIS special agents and… »

As he heard the name NCIS, one of the men in the group started to run, letting his plans fall on the floor.

« Kensi, Beckett, on the left, Castle and me on the right.

- What ? you, you're sure ? Maybe I should just wait for you here, I didn't… I DIDN'T BRING MY VEST » he screamed at Deeks, who was already gone.

A few minutes after, Kensi and Beckett came back, holding the man, each one of them by one of his arm.

« So, you like running Mr Blake ? You should do it more often, because it's was really easy to catch you… » said Kensi, making him seat on the back seat of the car.

* * *

**Aaaaand, over :) So, why do you think guys Mr Blake ran when he heard it was NCIS? Let's find a piece of answer in Chapter 4...! DOn't forget to review :D**


End file.
